Happy Birthday Phoebe!!!... NOT!
by Piper Mary Cherry Milano
Summary: Ok- this one's got language, so if you don't like cussing you'd better not read it... It's also kinda gorey So if you don't like blood and guts, don't read it... (this one's gotta lotta standards, huh?)


Check this one out... I thought it was pretty cool myself, this one's an actual thriller, and if you're as on the same level on the "Scary Scale" as my friend who didn't flinch at Phsyco, Seven, or The Shining then you'd better push that button in the upper left hand corner of the screen that says BACK, cause this one's freak-ay!!!   
  
  
Hello Phoebe said a voice in her head.  
Who are you? she asked.  
That is irrelevant at this point, Ms. Halliwell the voice paused as if trying to think if whatever it was about to say would be to its advantage You always were the one to ask questions weren't you?  
What do you want? said Phoebe, this time with a little less fear and some added determination.  
Someone's a little traditional; asking the basics first are we?the voice that had before been too discreet to apply a gender was no obviously a man's voice.  
Just answer the damn question she said her voice quivering quite a bit by now. And answer with the truth she added, her voice not shaking so much, at least not for the same reason.  
Woo, pushy, pushy, little miss can't wait for anything he said.  
Well if you're not going to tell me anything, at least show yourself! said Phoebe.  
I thought you might ask that, so I came prepared he said. She would have jumped if she'd had a body to jump with, because standing before her were 2 people- things- whatever they were. And they were both dressed in dark, dark red robes, so dark they were almost black. They stood, motionless, held in place, suspended by what seemed to be gravity- neutral fields, fed by a continuous ray of darkness, so dark, and sullen, that Phoebe was surprised that she could even see it. She wanted ever- so- badly to cover her eyes for the next bit as they pulled back their hoods to expose their true faces.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Shouted her sisters as they revealed their true identity in those awesome dark robes.  
"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Phoebe as she sat up quickly in bed to find her sisters next to her, still in their deep slumber. *Ok, that was mean... So I guess it'd be ok if I did something less mean back, right? I mean it's just an innocent prank* she thought to herself. She headed over to her bathroom and grabbed the bottle of shaving cream, and then the scrubby thingy she used when she took a shower. Then she waited a long time until the water got very, very cold and then stuck the scrubby thingy under it.  
She slowly walked back to her bedroom and over to her sisters, very precociously. *Who first?* she asked herself *Prue, since it was probably all her idea anyway* she decided. So she took the shaving cream bottle and as quietly as possible sprayed some on Prue's face. First a moustache, then a beard, she told herself. She did the same thing to Piper, and then she realized that she needed 2 scrubby thingies instead of one. *Oh well, Prue deserves it more than Piper I guess*. So she pulled Prue's pajama top up just a liii-ttt-lle bit, enough to see her belly button and placed the scrubby thingy on her stomach. Prue screamed so loud Phoebe was sure it woke up Dan, the next door neighbor. That managed to wake up Piper who just stared at Prue in astonishment, then started laughing. As Prue quickly calmed down, she started laughing at Piper, too. Neither of the sisters knew why she was being laughed at yet, of course. And Phoebe was laughing the hardest of all, because she was aware of her sisters' cluelessness, and she was laughing so hard that she hardly felt a thing when she fell face-first onto the floor, she just went unconscious.  
Her sisters stopped immediately, for when she had fallen they noticed a pocket knife her neck.  
"Oh, God- Prue, call the ambulance!!!", Piper shouted in panic. Prue arose and scattered to the 2nd nearest phone because she completely forgot about Phoebe's.  
"Hello, y-yes, w-we have an e-emergency..." Piper could hear Prue stuttering from the other room.  
"Hold on sweetie, she's calling ok?- Just don't d-d-d", Piper couldn't bring herself to say it as she talked and sobbed to no one, but an unconscious Phoebe. She was nearly choking on her pool of tears when Prue came back.   
  
Want more? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! I need at least 5 reviews b4 I'll let out the next part, and you KNOW you want to know what happens, so keep 'em comin' folks!  



End file.
